the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinema Night (Pt. 3)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Cinema Night (Pt. 3) 27 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago (I'm still not giving up on this damn thing!) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((I posted on Part 2 but never got a reply. Feel free to just respond here, if you like.)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (yeah sorry about that.) Millie grinned wide at the sight of her friend, whom she hadn't seen in days, "Yeah!" she exclaimed with thinly veiled exuberance "I'm guessing this won't be your first time you've seen a film though, considering some of the references you've made but I still hope, it's a good time." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Always up for a good bit of fun," he assured. "Besides, it feels like ages since I've seen a motion picture." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Just out off curiosity, what kind of films are you use to seeing?" Millie asked casually. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I've seen Angels with Dirty Faces," he offered, "if that's helpful." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Millie's grin grew even wider, "We have that." she replied, "That's not what we're showing tonight but we have it." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Nice to know," he said. "Oh," he added. "I've also seen Dr. Strangelove, though that was in a different dimension, granted." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Got that one too, though that one was a little smegged up" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Perhaps, but it does speak to me, particularly during trying life circumstances. If one takes 'the bomb' as a metaphor for Fate and meaninglessness, it's quite a profound film. "Still, we wouldn't want to reveal future technology by showing it, would we?" he said with a little laugh. "Might mess up the timeline." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Millie nodded, "True that!" she said in agreement. She thought a moment, "Is... Helen going to be there? Just out of curiosity." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Lewis was cognizant of the time of day. "Probably not, though one never knows. I should really go check." He considered a moment. "Is...everyone at the Society invited, Millie?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Of course, I don't see any reason to keep anyone out from my event." she paused a moment then added "Besides I already had some precautions set, just to make sure this doesn't end up like your party." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Oh, good," he said, relieved. "That was rather the debacle, wasn't it?" he reflected. And I'd had such high hopes, too... "Say, what will you be showing, if you don't mind my asking?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((@MilMillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (Once the actual movies start showing, I'll be more than happy to join in! :D Just Helen and Hela aren't allowed to wander about on their own.) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((here we are! :) )) Hyde without a Jekyll Alice swallowed the candy in her mouth. "No. But where's it going to be?" She asked. All her questions had previously been answered. MillieGriffin "In the main hall. If you haven't noticed it's already, I've already cleared most of the exhibits out of the way, and there are chairs lined up in there." Hyde without a Jekyll "Ohh...." Alice nodded, understanding the reason for the main hall to be in such a disarray this time. "How much longer until we watch the motion pictures?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (thanks, sorry I'm being so sluggish) "Around six-thirtyish," she simply answered "I might need some help setting up the snack stand though." she offered. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I can help with that!" She grinned. ((That's okay! We've both been busy.)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie grinned back as she said, "Somehow I knew you'd be interested in helping." she walked back to the door and opened it for her. "Shall we be going now?" she asked,holding the door for her. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Of course!" Alice picked herself up off the floor and headed out the open door. ((scene jump/time skip?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago MillieGriffin Millie stayed close in case there was a trouble. Griffin stopped horseing around with his niece and faced him at the question. "Why on earth would anyone want to know that?" His voice could be heard right infront of Molony. Dr. H. Griffin "Because it's available right here." Molony replied, pointing at his chest. "Do you want to know how you die? Because I know. I know how everyone lives, and how everyone dies. And do you know what? Your's... was in the smallest print." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Thanks) Millie took a step closer between them, "Alright now," she said to both the two but mostly to Griffin, "I don't want to have to clean up after another fight." Griffin put a hand firmly on her head as if to say, 'Millie relax', "And that's suppose to upset me? Let me guess, you're going to say 'I die a horrible painful death alone, unloved, unpitied, and unmourned,' well not only have people been telling me that for decades but I've actually gone through that enough times to the point that, I. Don't. Care. Anymore. So no I'm not interested, I already have a good idea of what to expect." What Griffin said didn't seem to make Millie feel any better, it in fact up set her more though she tried to hide it as she just stared at her uncle. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Molony, completely unfazed, slowly walked to Griffin, and whispered something in his ear. It took a few moments to speak it, but hopefully Griffin would get the picture. He wouldn't die alone, unloved and unmourned. Molony waited for his reaction. Hopefully it would be synonymous with what was said. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Molony had to really reach to whisper in Griffin's ear scene he kept being pushed to arms length from Griffin. As he softly spoke the invisible man's struggle lessened but was shoved away again when he finished. Griffin was silent for a long moment, if Molony could actually see him he would have been able to note the slight thoughtful frown, the few constant glances at Millie, then he shook his head, and with an audible sigh as he looked at Molony with an invisible stony expression,"Fine, whatever, are you done now?" he asked with annoyance in his tone. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago He couldn't see what Griffin was doing, but he could tell what he was doing. "Yeah, I'm done." Molony replied to him. He looked to Millie. "Though... I don't think she is." He winked to them and walked away, whistling a tune. 2 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Griffin felt immensely relieved as he watched Molony leave. "Finally! Weird litter dullard, who was that anyway?" "Caliban..." She answered softly then turned towards Griffin, and he can see the concerned look in her eyes as she started to speak. "Griffin I-" She was cut off as Griffin pinched her nose as forcibly shook her head left and right, "Will you lighten up you silly girl, you're so sensitive sometimes." Millie's concern disappeared and was once again replaced with annoyance as she batted the hand away, "Gah! And still you're an arsehole!" "Aheheheh, yeah!" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago I can't wait until we get started! I hope it's an anime! 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy